


草莓挞

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: “一塌糊涂，但是有草莓就够了。”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 4





	草莓挞

**Author's Note:**

> ***非常ooc***  
> 第一人称视角（非主角）  
> 只是为了满足我的私心写一个轻飘飘又苦哈哈的kyomo和偷心专家juri（呲牙  
> ***非常ooc***  
> ***非常ooc***  
> 如果还不逃的话就，どうぞ

收到他发来的消息已经是三个小时之前，我没敢给他已读不回，只是借着通知栏里少得可怜的那点预览大概猜测他又寂寞病发，需要人陪。  
我还挺想去陪的，多日不见我也攒了一肚子话想要说。只是最近他心爱那一位又回来找他，这三个小时是我留给那位回复他的时间。墙上的时钟一直发出响声，不加快不变慢的，像在引诱室内人的脉搏和它同呼吸。  
手机响了，又是他。  
我把通知往下拉一点，看到他说没事了。

我站到窗台上点了根烟。夜里很冷，我的手臂一下子就被吹得冰冰凉，但是屋子里的天花板上有个傻不愣登的烟雾报警器，动不动唧唧歪歪，叫起来比起火还可怕。上次把京本带回来就恰好碰上它发神经，我把降噪耳机扣在他耳朵上，自己被吵得晚上睡觉时候还在耳鸣，操。  
那时候京本笑得特别开心，我猜他是没见识过这种傻逼玩意儿才会这么高兴。我们这种长期苦恼于烟雾报警器尖叫的外来居民，在经历了太多个被吵醒的午夜之后已经完全笑不出来，就算大家心知肚明这已经是生活能给我们免费供应的最佳喜剧片了。  
我们，他，他们，我们是城市的外来人口，狭小的出租屋里和警报抗争的是我们，蓬头垢面游荡在午夜花园的是我们，而他和他们是我们亲爱的观众老爷，看我们滑稽群像，也许偶尔他们中的某一位还会洒下一点热泪。  
好吧。我不该这么说京本。是我太过偏激。

和他相遇是在店里，不是那种灯光暧昧音乐低俗空气不流通的小店。那天我稍微迟到了点，不然也看不到他进门的瞬间，毕竟那阵子我经常被大高个儿的主厨扣在后厨帮忙。他进了门才摘下帽子，抖落出来的居然是好璀璨一头金发，亮眼得要命。  
他跟店长说话的声音也好听，真是个他妈的幸运小子。我想，转身进去换上我的服务生制服。  
“村田你今天迟到了！”主厨聒噪得要死。  
“はいはい……”扣吧扣吧，这个月工资估计也不剩几个钱了。

手机又响了一下打断我的回忆，我这下直接点了进去，因为大概不是他发来的。  
「明天我想吃苹果派」  
失算，居然是他。  
我叼着烟嘴思考要怎么回复他才能保留我一点自尊又足够让他开心，最后发现这种高难度问题我根本答不出来，只能干巴巴打字：  
「知道了，去店里吃吗？」  
想了一下，给他补了个我觉得可爱的贴图。  
并没有变成已读，他可能回去跟他的The One卿卿我我了。

他的The One是个狗屎一样的男人，这不是我嫉妒。我并没有把京本当作我的所有物品，也不觉得我应该被划入京本的所有领域……我们只是两个处境天差地别到让我偶尔也会滋生嫉妒却又被痛苦撮合到一起的人类，呼吸着同一个城市的空气而已。  
虽然他的痛苦就像棉花糖上裹的一层薄到我是尝不出的黑巧涂层。  
话说棉花糖真的能有涂层吗？

第二天京本没有来店里，我按时下了班，把那份苹果派塞给了店长，我不爱吃甜食。  
京本也没有发来任何消息，可能今天一整天他都在The One的陪伴下度过美好又虚幻的一天。那个男人的性情就像他的发色一样，轻佻，而且善变，像变色龙一样的习性，擅长被爱，吝于给予。  
那京本就是被他骗得团团转的Dumb Blonde。  
这么说他也不对，他好歹知道在The One没空来给他编造梦境的时候去找点别的乐子让自己不寂寞。这样看他也是很精明的。我们就像一条食物链上一溜水儿下来的排列，田中树——就是那个变色龙男人——高高地立在不败之地，他在中间，我在下边，托着他不至于让他沾染到地上的尘灰。  
不幸的人并不用再增加一个，Dumb Blonde能保持白痴也是一种幸福。活在轻飘飘的空气里，思考爱的人为什么不爱自己这种一定不会有答案的问题，寂寞的时候招招手就会有人算好着时间来陪。如果是我说，这种生活是完美。

然后我发现自己结论下早了，当大雨天的晚上他出现在我家门口，失魂落魄的样子，像电视剧里女主角跑到我家门前。  
随后他裹着毯子找我要酒喝然后喝到一直说胡话也是非常，标准典型的，电视剧里失意女主角的走向。我没有暗示他像个女人的意思，但，我们都清楚，电视剧总喜欢把女人的歇斯底里放大，把男人们的情绪都藏起来，然后粉饰成坚不可摧的人形碉堡。  
但是此刻看到哭到打嗝的京本我宁愿他真是一座碉堡。不用为得不到的真心心碎，因为他坚不可摧。

他俩的故事很简单又很俗套，不过是英雄救美然后美一见倾心芳心暗许这种戏码。不太典型的是这个故事里的英雄和美都是带把儿的，带把儿的高中同班同学，前后桌。  
多天时地利啊！我第一次听说的时候还在笑京本手脚太慢，白白浪费高中好时光不说还一直拖到今天。他回我个白眼说你懂什么，但是脸上表情是藏不住的雀跃。那会儿他第一次趁着酒劲亲了人家，成功把兄弟的相聚变成了一场成年人的约会。  
“你那么能打到底是为什么会需要他英雄救美啊？”我想起京本揍人的那样子，时过境迁也替那几个小流氓觉得腰子疼。  
“谁知道……莫名其妙的，还挺宿命？”

也许那些年的田中树还是值得他的糊涂喜欢的，我是这么觉得。京本给我看过那些年他们作为“兄弟”留下来的一水儿照片，看起来就像那种小姑娘会为此尖叫说好萌好萌的DK couple，黑色的头发，洁白的衣领，勾肩搭背，嘻嘻哈哈，青春得让人鼻子痒要打喷嚏。  
但是毕业这么多年了，是人都会变，变得少的大概只有京本这种一直活在被保护好的世界里的小天真。  
这种人大概会在冬天游芬兰的时候偷偷期待今年圣诞节真的有圣诞老人给他写张明信片，虽然他希望破灭了。  
“这叫相信真善美！”  
京本脸通红的样子真的很可爱。  
那谁可能是比较瞎。

但是毕竟这是生活，这里不会上演女主角哭了一宿就幡然醒悟或者天降一个痴情绝对的木村拓哉来让女主忘记渣男的戏码。京本还是会等着那人的邀约，并且也学会和别的什么人玩一些你来我往的小游戏，挥霍掉一些因为那谁不在就变得无关痛痒的夜晚，然后跑来跟我说他在每一场无聊的消遣里有多想他——我说了，我只是和他分享着同样痛苦的人类，我们尽心尽力做好彼此在社会里最后一条退路。  
以及告诉自己总有人和自己一样甚至更加痛苦。

“你是不是就喜欢他不喜欢你这一点？”  
有一天我问他，当时他正在吃巧克力挞，吃出了个棕色的小胡子挂在唇上。我们在打烊的垃圾蛋糕店里聊他心爱的垃圾男人，然后因为我提出的垃圾问题笑作一团。  
“下次我想吃草莓挞。要粉红色的草莓。”  
“他妈的，这破店子就草莓挞能卖光，你也太难为我了。”  
“我难为的只是店长的钱包而已～”  
“他的快乐就是钱，我的快乐就是他。”我白他一眼，把我手机桌布给他看：“怎么样，我新拍的，我已经选了一个他看起来发量最茂密的角度”  
——关于和他共享的痛苦，让我说明一下，就是我桌布上这个都有秃顶迹象的男人。  
我无可救药地单恋着他，一个头顶日渐稀疏，小孩进入叛逆期，老婆不知道姓甚名谁的大叔。  
妈的，大家都是得不到回应的爱，为什么他能和对方上床做爱被对方用心编造的花言巧语骗得轻飘飘，而我在这里为对方的钱包和孩子的学费操心？京本被我的控诉逗得笑出眼泪，更过分的是转头收到田中的消息他就迫不及待和我say goodbye了。  
“别忘了我的草莓挞！”  
临走他就丢下了这么一句话。

负责做草莓挞的那一位和我关系不怎么样，我没法拉下脸去问也不敢偷师，只能忍痛让朋友来店里帮我买了一个草莓挞打包，然后替我先放回家。  
无语的剧情。  
结果今天草莓挞剩了一个。  
我还是把它带走了，心想好歹我也尝一下，本店人气商品。到家前手机震了一下，我没空拿出来看，只在心里祈祷可不能是那个重色轻友的小天真告诉我今晚他又田中有约。  
到家了，我放下东西打开手机看消息。还好不是。

“怎么样，本店人气商品草莓挞？”  
“一塌糊涂，但是有草莓就算了。”他举着叉子，煞有其事地点评：“有草莓就够了。”  
我赞同。  
有草莓就够了。


End file.
